Two Lion Guards
Two Lion Guards is a 4 episode of The Lion Guard : New Beginning Plot Shauri, one of the three sons of Kovu and Kiara, like his female cousin Mohatu, gains the power of roaring and Mohatu teaches him how to be the leader of the Lion Guard Transcript (the episode begins with Mohatu and her Lion Guards approach the cave of the Royal Family to meet Shauri and meet Mzuri) Mohatu: hello Mzuri, is my cousin there? Mzuri: which one do you mean? because you have three: Faraji, Mufasa Junior and Shauri Mohatu: I mean the last one Mzuri: why are you looking for him? Mohatu: I'm looking for him, I want him to help me find Belee Mzuri: where was she last seen? Mohatu: at the main waterhole, Zazu told my father that one of the Makuu crocodiles saw her there drinking water (Shauri arrives) Shauri: did somebody call me? Mohatu (with joy in his voice): Shauri! nice to see you Shauri: who are we going to look for? Mohatu: it's about Bella or your sister Shauri: Mom and Dad wouldn't want something to happen to my sister but fortunately they have you and your Lion Guard Mohatu: it's true, but your mother and my aunt are a great hunter and you inherited her tracking talent and it will help us find your sister (later, Mohatu and Shauri meet brother Shauri and Bella or Faraji) Faraji: oh, hello Mohatu, where are you going with my brother? Mohatu: hello cousin, we're going to look for your sister Faraji: (with a slight fear): what happened? Shauri: Uncle Kion ordered Mohatu and her Lion Guard to go to the waterhole Mohatu: and we are to look for her Faraji: good luck! (Faraji walks away) Mtoto: Mohatu, are we finally going to look for her? Mohatu: that's right Mohatu: The Lion Guard serves and protects ... The lion guard of Mohatu: until the end of Prideland! (meanwhile, at the watering hole, Bella calmly drinks water unaware that Janja and his hyen clan are watching her) Cheezi: Janja, why are we here at all? Janja: and to be able to take Princess Bella with her because then Queen Kiara and her brother King Kion will be able to make concessions to Scar Janja (following Bella): now! take her! Sharui: oh no! Mohatu: Bella! Chungu: look! it's her little brother Cheezi: and what will you do to us? will you use the roar Janja: he is neither Mohatu nor Kion Shauri: release her! (Shauri uses the roar and rescues Bella) Kenai (bear): what was that? Elena: I think it was Shauri Nita (bear): it comes out Kenai (lion cub)(Kanapkuba's character): This means we will now have two Lion Guards (meanwhile , Kovu and Kiara) Kiara: Kovu, what was that? Kovu: I think it was our son, Shauri Kion: so it's probably time that he, like my daughter, lead his Lion Guard Jasiri: since I am the queen of Pridelands, there has never been a second Lion Guard Ahadi: Mom, Dad, it's probably changed Shauri: Mohatu, what was that? Mohatu: Shauri, dear cousin, it was the Grandfathers Roar, when you use that roar all your ancestors roar with you and that means that you will also lead your Lion Guard Shauri: I can't do this, Lion Guard is your role Kiara: I'm afraid my son, there is no other way Kovu: And now, like every new leader of the Lion Guard, you must find the right animals for your team Mohatu: which member will you start with? Shauri: I'll start with the sharpest eyesight (Mohatu and Shauri approach Mchumba) Mchumba (to Shauri): So you want me to join your Lion Guard as a member with the sharpest eyesight? Mohatu: apart from Ona,you are the sharpest sight in Pridelands Mchumba: I agree, finally if I can help the prince and princess I will gladly do it Mohatu: who now? Shauri: now is the time for the bravest Dage: hello Shauri Shauri: hello Dage Dage: Shauri: why did you come to me? Shauri: Apart from the zebra named Hamu, I don't know anyone braver than you Dage: so you want me to join your Lion Guard? Shauri: how did you know? Dage: because I still remember the time when Mohatu created her Lion Guard Shauri: So you agree? Dage: sure, to serve by your side is an honor Shauri: who's the time for now? Dage: I think he was only the strongest Baraka: was someone calling me? Mohatu: Baraka, how nice to see you Baraka: is your cousin interested in me? Shauri: that's right, I want you to join my Lion Guard Baraka: wow, since Mohatu created her Lion Guard, it was my dream (Isabella and Cadance coming) Isabella: I see that the Lion Guard is coming Cadance: and in addition this will be the first situation in the history of Pridelands when we have two Lion Guards Isabella: this is quite an unusual situation Hiccups (lands): So you Shauri are the leader of the new Lion Guard? Shauri: hello Hiccup, (sees the scar on the left eye of Hiccup) oh, where did your scar on the left eye come from? Hiccups: This is Scar's job, he made this scar 10 years ago Elena: I was there and saw it with my own eyes, it was terrible Faraji : that sounds terrible Elena: and that's it (Skylar lands) Skylar: Hi Shauri, I heard you became the new leader of the Second Lion Guard, congratulations Shauri: thank you, Your Highness Skylar: Elena, honey, it's time to take care of our children Elena (to Faraji ): sorry, but you know looking after young children Faraji : I guess what you mean (Elena and Skylar depart) Askari (son of Kion and Jasiri): what happened , my cousin? Faraji : Elena and Skylar had to leave us because they had to take care of their children Askari: it's understandable, I know what they meant because their children are really cute but they need care Bella: hello, that is all my brother's Lion Guard is already included? Mohatu: that's right, cousin Bella: I have a task for both teams Hamu: what? Bella: Mzuri has disappeared Mohatu: I guess it's Zuri's work and her hyenas Simba Junior: that this terrible lioness is responsible for her disappearance? Haraka: yes, I think Janja and his hyen clan helped her Ona: let's get to work Mohatu and Shauri: She! , Maya! check where Zri and Janja from Mzuri are Ona: it's getting done (Ona and Mchumba use their eyes and find Zuri, Janja and Mzuri) Mchumba: We found them Ona: We found them on the Urembo River Mohatu: here we go! Shauri, do you know what to say? Shauri: The Lion Guard serves and protects ... both Lion Guards: until the end of Prideland! (meanwhile, Zuri and Janja and his clan run with Mzuri) Mzuri: let me go! Zuri (to Janja): we need to get back to my father sooner with this little one before Mohatu finds us and if Shauri really became the second leader of the Lion Guard then we have double trouble Shauri: attacks Zuri, causing Janja to panic and let Mzuri fly) Zuri (to Mzuri): come back here! Mohatu: not this time Zuri! (Baraka repels four hyenas: Cheezi, Chungu Nne and Tano) Zuri: come now there are two Lion Guards, you can't beat us anyway Shauri: I wouldn't say (he uses the roar and gets rid of Zuri and hyenas) Isabella: hooray! (Roars Tyrannosaur roar) Mzuri: Shauri, I don't like the roar of Isabella Shauri: calmly she's not scary Mohatu: I think we have a bright and secure future with two Lion Guard teams Characters Mzuri Kenai (lion cub) (Kanapkuba's character) Nita(lioness cub)(Kanapkuba's character) Bella Faraji (lion cub) Mohatu Shauri Mzizi wa kushangaza ( stronger member of Shauri's Lion Guard and son of Beshte and Mtoto's mom) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Cadance Flynn Asha Hamu Ona Mtoto Haraka Elena Kenai (bear) Nita(bear) Hiccup the Night Fury Chagina Dage Baraka Zuri Skylar Trivia this is first episode with Shauri and Changina Category:Kanapkuba Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories